


where you lead, i will follow

by stevebuckiest



Series: the sub steve book club [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom Bucky Barnes, Kink Discovery, Leashes, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Manhandling, Sub Steve Rogers, Teasing, steve rogers resident pretty boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24635863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevebuckiest/pseuds/stevebuckiest
Summary: He’s always known he has somewhat of a vivid imagination- most artists do, he’s pretty sure, and he usually doesn’t mind it very much considering how useful it can be when he works. Even if he gets a little lost in his own daydreams sometimes. However, despite the advantages it gives him as an artist, there are times like this that make him curse his own brain and its knack for taking things in directions they probably were not intended to be taken in.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: the sub steve book club [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891096
Comments: 12
Kudos: 256





	where you lead, i will follow

**Author's Note:**

> don't make fun of me or i'll cry <3 enjoy

Steve’s breath hitches as soon as Bucky slips the loosened neck of the tie over his head, settling it against his clavicle and situating the knot to rest a little higher once he’s got the tie pulled past his ears.

The gesture is playful, sliding easily to fit in with the lighthearted exchange they have going on between them. They’re not doing anything too heavy yet, just lazily kissing while Bucky slowly divests them both of their clothes. Bucky bites at his bottom lip and gives him a twinkling look, eyes bright and dancing with nothing short of pure adoration. Steve is sure the look is reflected in his own eyes and he smiles happily back at his boyfriend, but if it looks a bit hesitant, it’s because all his internal monologue is screaming at him right now is _oh, fuck._

Leave it to Steve to take a completely harmless action and run with it, huh?

He’s always known he has somewhat of a vivid imagination- most artists do, he’s pretty sure, and he usually doesn’t mind it very much considering how useful it can be when he sketches. Even if he gets a little lost in his own daydreams sometimes. However, despite the advantages it gives him as an artist, there are times like this that make him curse his own brain and its knack for taking things in directions they probably were not intended to be taken in.

The only thing Bucky did was loop a tie around his neck and now all Steve can think about is what it would feel like if Bucky did the same with a leash while calling Steve his pretty pet.

Jesus _fucking_ Christ.

Maybe that’s not out of the norm for some couples, but even after all their years together, Steve and Bucky have barely begun dabbling into the less intense stuff involved in that realm. Steve has called Bucky _Sir_ a couple times, let Bucky tie his wrists up with one of the silk scarves he wears during winter, spank him with the metal hand- but nothing like what Steve’s picturing, nothing so blatantly claiming. Not yet, anyways. Maybe he can bring it up in the future when he doesn’t have to worry as much about what Bucky might think about Steve wanting to be led on a leash and called pretty, but for now Steve doesn’t know how Bucky would take that admission. _Steve_ has barely admitted it to himself, and _he_ feels like he’s been hit by a god damn train.

He can feel his eyes glaze over a bit at the thoughts forming about what the future might hold, and has just decided that he’ll keep those particular fantasies to himself for a while when Bucky jerks him out of his train of thought. Literally. The brunette tugs forward on the tie teasingly and uses it to draw Steve in for a kiss, smirking at the squeak it gets out of his fella. Bucky seems to chalk it up to surprise, continuing on with shoving Steve’s pants down and getting to work on his own without so much as a raised eyebrow.

Steve, on the other hand, is still reeling from the tug by the time Bucky starts steering them towards the bed, hand still gripping the tie around Steve’s neck. Steve feels breathless already. They haven’t done anything more than kiss, but the sight of Bucky’s slender flesh fingers gripping the dark fabric of the tie, quite literally leading Steve forward to where he wants him has Steve’s head so dizzy he feels like he’s gone and spun around for hours.

“Get up on the bed, sweetheart,” Bucky purrs, throwing a devilish look at Steve before letting himself fall backwards on the bed and scoot up towards the headboard, legs widening in an obvious invitation for Steve to crawl between. “C’mon, get a move on,” he admonishes, raising a confused eyebrow when Steve’s brain shorts out for a second and makes him freeze, stood stark naked at the end of the bed, save for that damn tie he can’t stop thinking about.

He can’t stop thinking about it no matter what else he tries to focus on, and there is a _lot_ to focus on sitting right in front of him. Bucky’s gorgeous face for one, not to mention those long legs and the cock perked up between them. Steve takes in a shaky breath and gives Bucky what he hopes is a confident look, placing a knee on the bed and beginning to crawl forward on arms that currently feel too shaky. He tries to focus on Bucky’s waiting smile, promising and sweet, but the tie keeps swinging to brush against his chest and he just _can’t take his mind off it_. Matters are only made worse when Bucky takes it in hand again and repeats his move from before, drawing Steve forward by the slack of it and bringing their lips together for another kiss. Steve can’t help but moan into this one, dick twitching against Bucky’s thigh where it’s pressed, and his face flames up as soon as the noise gets past his lips. Fuck, he’s really not doing a good job at hiding how much this is affecting him.

Bucky pulls back and Steve barely gets a glimpse of the slightly puzzled look on his face before he decides to try and sidetrack any questions about his reaction by going in for a kiss of his own, leading with his tongue and swallowing the taken aback noise Bucky lets out in response. They fall into it for a few moments, Bucky’s legs falling open wider as they both begin to grind against each other slowly. Steve thinks that maybe he’s gotten away with it and relaxes enough to enjoy the sweet sensation of Bucky’s tongue licking into his mouth, but turns out he’s spoken too soon.

A moment later Bucky pulls back and Steve hazily lifts his head to see what the interruption is, but before he can question things, Buck is scooting down to lay flat on his back and gripping his hand tight on the tie to pull Steve down with him with a yank harder than either of the tugs he’s given it before.

The sudden motion hits Steve like a punch to the gut, knocking an almost devastated whimper out of him as he finds himself practically planked over Bucky, held in place by the tie being pulled taught. He’s at an angle now that allows him to gaze right down at Bucky’s amused face, smirking up from below him with a thoughtful expression. Steve’s heartbeat suddenly makes itself known in his ears.

“Hey, sweetheart,” Bucky croons, hand not on the tie coming up to brush Steve’s hair away from his eyes.

His hand on the tie starts very distractingly fiddling with the end of the fabric looped around his fingers, thumb stroking gentle circles into the seam. Steve’s eyes fixate on the small motions, mouth falling ajar as his breathing grows heavier and the arousal pools in his gut. Fuck, he’s done for, isn’t he? 

Steve’s suspicions are only confirmed when Bucky coos at him again and bunches up the fabric of the tie in his hand, squeezing tight, but not yet pulling on it again. He’s _teasing_ now, and Steve’s ears grow red with embarrassment.

He _knows_.

“Got somethin’ you wanna tell me?” Bucky asks knowingly, huffing fondly when Steve immediately shakes his head, face flushed. “You like me movin’ you around, pretty boy?” he purrs, stroking a metal finger down the side of Steve’s face and continuing downward until it rests where the tie rests on his neck.

He taps at it when Steve doesn’t answer, but goes on without waiting for him any longer.

“I think you do. You keep getting’ all pretty and pink when I do _this_ -“ he gives the tie a teasing tug, and Steve has to choke off a whimper. “And I can feel that pretty dick twitch, too. C’mon, sweetheart, you can tell me.” His voice grows more gentle towards the end and his hand moves back up to stroke at his face again, cool and calming, expression gone softer at the shy way Steve keeps ducking his head. “C’mon, Stevie.”

It takes him another moment to build up the courage, but Steve nods minutely. His face burns when he does, but he doesn’t have too long to sit in it because Bucky doesn’t let him. Instead, he’s tugging on the tie yet again and pulling Steve’s face even closer so his next words are whispered directly into Steve’s ear.

“I like it too, sweetheart. You look so pretty like this, spread out on top of me with nothin’ on except this around your neck.” He slides a finger from his free hand so it slips in between the fabric and Steve’s skin. “Makes me think about how nice you’d look with something a little more…fitting,” he muses, shifting his hips so that Steve is reminded that, oh yeah, their dicks are still hard. Steve wiggles his own hips so his cock slides a little against Bucky’s stomach, hard and leaking precome that smears between them. “How about it, gorgeous? You want me to get you something pretty to lead you around with?” Bucky whispers lowly, and Steve moans brokenly, the grip Bucky has on the tie keeping his head still even while his hips begin humping against Bucky’s stomach.

Fuck, hearing him say it out loud is like every wet dream he never even realized he wanted to have until half an hour ago. Bucky doesn’t stop there though, continuing on with an increasingly raspy voice.

“I’ll get you it as soon as you say the word, honey. Somethin’ you can wear for me so I can put you where I want you whenever I want? Thinkin’ about it has got all sorts of ideas goin’ in my mind, sugar.”

If Steve were a bit more coherent right now, he’d scoff and think _yeah, tell me about it_. But as things are right now, he’s a bit preoccupied with how every word Bucky gets out is shooting straight to his dick, still rutting against his stomach.

“Could keep you tied up anywhere, anytime I wanted,” Bucky groans, moving his hand up to fist in Steve’s hair, eyes trained on Steve’s in a gaze so intense, Steve can’t help but let out a needy whine. “You wouldn’t even try to get away, would you, pretty boy? You’re so good for me, I could keep you tied to the bed all night long with it looped up around the bedpost…could walk you around the apartment and keep you right by my side so I could love on you all day without you tryin’ to shy away from it. You’d do anything I asked as long as you were on my leash, wouldn’t you, Steve? Already let me lead you around by your dick, still...with this you’d be all mine, wouldn’t you Steve? My pretty guy,” he finishes, not waiting for Steve to respond, just pulling him down by both hands into a kiss so claiming, Steve practically sobs into it, hips moving desperately against Bucky’s stomach.

He’s wrecked. He can’t think of anything else but the things Bucky just said and the adoring way Bucky is looking at him right now, patiently waiting for Steve as he struggles to gasp out an answer.

“Your pet, Buck,” he finally manages, keening when Bucky reaches down a hand between them to grasp at his slick cock and start working at it. “Your pretty pet, wanna be good,” he whimpers, tearing up with how good it feels to say it out loud. How _right_ it feels.

Here he had been, stupidly worried that after a century of loving him Bucky might not want this or understand, but Bucky seems to understand Steve better than he understands himself- always, but especially in regards to what this means right now. He gets him, and the feeling of it makes Steve’s eyes prick with oversensitive tears only made more present by the feeling of Bucky stroking his aching cock.

Bucky groans and moves his hand faster, but it’s only for a moment- he pulls his hand away and loosens his grip on the tie, making Steve cry out in devastation before Bucky shushes him and leans up to roll them over, pinning Steve on his back underneath him so that their positions are reversed. Bucky grasps at the tie again and hauls Steve’s head forward for another dominating kiss, groaning into it when Steve spreads his legs further to wrap around Bucky’s narrow waist. The position leaves Bucky’s still hard cock teasing at Steve’s hole, and they both moan at the feeling, but Bucky pulls back and looks down at Steve with a possessive expression, eyes serious and promising.

“Oh, sweetheart. You’re the prettiest pet I could ever ask for,” he swears, gripping the tie tighter and leaning his forehead against Steve’s. “You’re good, don’t need a leash or tie or anything to be that. But,” he whispers, breath hot against Steve’s already overheated skin. “If you want one, we’re gonna have a hell of a good time with it, sugar. That’s a _promise_.”

The smile he gives Steve before going back in for another kiss is predatory, and the last coherent thought Steve has before he lets himself get lost in it is that Bucky _always_ keeps his promises.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are the validation i need!


End file.
